Sky
Sky is labeled as "The Anti-social Duckling '''and was a member of The Radical Rashirams. Personality She's not very socialable but she's very nice. Her Time on TDR In '''Meet the Mutants, '''Sky complained about the island being radioactive. In '''Battling in Biodome, '''she was creeped out by Rika's childish behavior. She didn't do anything else until the challenge. Sky used water gun but Lara used Draco Meter causing her to faint. In '''Radioactive Runway, '''She didn't do anything in this episdoe. She parpicated in the human runway challenge. She got slightly good reviews and has her score of 25. In '''Veggie Out, '''Sky was a bit annoyed with Rika throwing food at her. She was curious about why Rika is so childish all the time. In the challenge Sky and Cinder threw up in the rotten veggie challenge. Later she tried to ask Rika why is she so childish but Rika refuses to tell her about her past. So Rika runs off crying, calling Sky a big meanie. Rosa told Sky that Rika doesn't want to talk about her past. In '''Super Soakers, '''Sky was upset to see Cinder eating her stash but in the confessional, it was revealed to be a fake and she felt bad that she made Cinder sick with the fake stash. Later in the challenge, Sky and Kevin were disqualifed for squirting at each other instead of the opposite team and Sky cheated by flying into the air to dodge Kevin's attack. In the Bonfire ceremony, Sky was eliminated because of this. She said goodbye to Chance and called him a cute little Eevee. In '''Battle of the Bands, '''Sky was proud of Chance for singing despite his team lost. In '''Super Mega Robot Smashers, Sky and Denetharf disguise themselves as a Toxicroak in a trench coat and fedora to expose Tyler's true nature. At first, they were telling the campers that Tyler is evil but they were stopped by Rattata (who thinks that they're a intern) and was forced to clean the washrooms and the lake. Sky states that she hates this island. During the challenge, Sky tries to reassure Denetharf that the challenge is almost over. After the challenge is over, Denetharf and Sky finally have the opportunity to show Tyler how evil he really is. They told the campers (except Tyler) to come to the camera room. They take off the disguise and shows them a video of a deleted scene from Battle of the Bands. The campers were furious about Tyler's trickery and they thank Denetharf and Sky for showing the video. They also said that they owe them one but Denetharf says don't worry about it. After Joyce's elimination, Sky and Denetharf gets flung out of the platform and send flying along with Joyce all the way to loser island. Trivia *She might've had a crush on Chance at the start. *Sky and Denethaf finally expose Tyler's true nature to everyone in "Super Mega Robot Smashers." *Sky has the same name as Sky from Total Drama Pahkitew Island. Category:Total Pokemon Radioactive